Out Of Hell
by J. Maria
Summary: COMPLETE Trapped in a dungeon, there is little hope. HPBtVS cross. Graham & Tonks. Character Death.
1. Out Of Hell

A/N: For all Graham lovers, who are deprived of seeing him cuz he's not a main character and liked him tons better than Riley (not that I can blame anyone) And just cuz I can see this happening this way. A ficlet with good intentions, and character death. I own nobody, by the way. But I think you already knew that.

**__**

Out of Hell

Graham Miller tugged at his restraints. The restraints his best friend had put him in. Sam lay unconscious beside him. The three of them had been deep undercover, hoping to help take down a dark wizard.

Riley Finn had been the first to fall. He'd fallen under the Imperio curse they'd been briefed on. From there, Riley had sabotaged the mission. First Sam disappeared, soon followed by Graham, himself. He shivered in the bitter cold of the dungeon. He'd lost all account of time. Days and nights blurred into one unending eon of time. Sam had stopped moving hours - or was it days? - ago. 

Sounds penetrated his world. He heard a cry. Graham wearily rose his head and turned it toward the sound.

"Oi, anyone check the dungeons?" It was masculine.

"No, we checked everything but them. Dumbledore was more concerned about getting Harry to a mediwitch." That was a - female voice.

Graham had been so long deprived of water that he couldn't speak. He grunted, pulled at his shackles. He made as much noise as he possibly could, if it would get him out of this hell he was trapped in.

"Fred, George! There's someone down here!" The female voice cried.

Sam was closest to the winding stairwell. Two men with bright red hair stooped beside her.

"Damn, we're too late. She's gone."

"C'mon Tonks, help us get her body back to mediwitches."

Graham tried to scream, but the men were making too much noise to hear him. He closed his eyes in frustration. He would die here, like Sam had. But he would be alone, and forgotten.

"Wait! Take her up, I'll be right behind you." The woman cried again.

The small woman made her way through the murky puddles of water. She stepped up to the now prone figure. He was a muscular man, his shirt literally torn from his body, grime smeared across his chest and arms. She whispered the lighting spell and knelt beside him.

"It's all right. Help is here."

Graham looked up, startled. He found himself staring into the eyes of an angel. An angel with bright green hair.

A/N 2: Ah, a happy little story. I think. Tell me whatcha think, as always.


	2. Trancending It All

A/N: Ok, I realized two things: 1. I didn't resolve Capt. Cardboard, and 2. I didn't really make with the pairing. This was originally just one of those stories that you start typing and the next thing you know, you've actually got something. I loved Graham's character, and Tonks is just cool. So, even though this story started out as a one shot that kinda wrote itself. But then, hey, I thought about it, and as almost all of the reviews wanted to see more, and like with nearly everything I write, the characters just won't shut up until they're satisfied. Obviously Graham wanted more Tonks (you can take that anyway you want to ;) ) Anywho, he's pestering me to shut up and let you read the story, so here it goes. As always, feedback is loved, cuz I always think what I write is about ten times worse than everyone else thinks.

**__**

Transcending It All

The petite witch fussed at her mirror. He would be released today. The mediwitches had released him officially at half past four. That was nearly ten minutes ago. They had kept him longer because of his condition. She frowned at her image.

"Now, Tonks, can't go about being all punked out." She tugged at a magenta strand of her short spiky hair. It quickly changed to a warm honey toned brown. Yes. This was the right look. She didn't want to scare him. He'd been through a lot these past few weeks. But part of her was kinda happy that all of those horrible things _had _happened to him.

Because it brought him to her.

Nymphandora Tonks sighed heavily and added a green streak to her hair. He really only recognized the green hair. And today, she would tell him all she knew about what had really happened in Voldemort's headquarters.

* * * * *

Graham Miller was a strong man. Rephrase that. He was a strong soldier. If that was true, he still wouldn't be having night terrors of still being in that damn dungeon. But in the dreams, she never heard him. They had shut the door and let him rot.

"Mister Miller?" He raised his head and smiled at the familiar voice. His Angel. Everyday, the green seeped away. Today she only had two streaks. He was actually starting to miss her wild hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Graham." She actually blushed. He grinned. "Miss Tonks. I guess you heard the good news?"

"Yes, they finally released you."

"Yeah."

They stood there. Staring at each other. Not really sure what to say. They spoke at the same time.

"We have to talk." They both stared at each other for a moment before Tonks broke the silence.

"All right then, I'll go first. There was a dark wizard named Voldemort who mercilessly killed witches and wizards. Then he tried to kill a little boy named Harry. He failed and weakened, he lay hidden for nearly a decade. Then he grew in strength. For the last seven years, he's tried to pick up where he left off. He's been out to kill Harry." She took a deep breath and started again. "We were battling Voldemort's army of DeathEaters when Harry battled Voldemort himself. Harry barely survived, but he finally defeated the Dark wizard. I was part of the Order of the Phoenix. We were the main army fighting against the DeathEaters. There was among them a muggle - that's a non-magic person. He kept firing a gun at us. I - I deflected one of them and it hit him in the throat." A bright tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered the curse fade and his control regained as the life died from his eyes. She brushed at the lone tear and continued. "We were searching for any wizards that hadn't been accounted for. We found the dungeon and you. There was a woman there, as well, but she had been so badly beaten that we could not save her."

"So Finn's dead?" He said softly.

"Was that his name?"

"Riley Finn and his wife, Sam."

"I'm sorry."

Graham looked at her and smiled softly. She didn't know what he'd seen Riley do to the woman he'd loved. Riley had been the one to beat Sam so badly. He was the reason she was dead.

"You released him from facing what he did while he was under that curse. He thanked you for it." Graham lowered his head as he began to tell her his side. "Riley, Sam, and myself were agents on a mission to bring down a Hostile - your Voldemort. Riley was the commanding officer, and we barely noticed the change in him when he was under the curse. He took Sam, and a few days later led me straight into Voldemort's trap. We were hit with Crucio curses and then he let Riley beat on us. Sam got the most of it. Then he was pulled to the front lines. To wipe out the wizards."

"So then you -"

"Know about your world? Yeah, I was stationed on a Hellmouth for a couple of years."

"So you aren't scared that I have - powers?"

"Nah. You can change your hair color on whim, right?"

"Yeah. Not many people get that. They think I dye it. Why?"

"Cuz, no offense, but I miss your green hair."

A/N 2: Another installment? Yes or no?


	3. There's A Light In Your Eyes

A/N: Ok! Geez, I never thought anyone would like this, but I guess there are more Graham lovers out there than just me. Oh, the nummyness of him is just far too great to let him slip off of my brain. Yeah, that sounded weird to me too. And after the incredibly shitty day I have going for me, I needed to imagine him and Tonks hashing it out. It gives me happy tingles to see them together. (Happy tingles sooo needed right now.) So, now that I've killed off Riley, what more is there to discuss? Oh, so you're a witch?

**__**

There's A Light In Your Eyes

Graham Miller sat, waiting for his superiors to see him. He'd been away from Tonks for nearly two weeks. And it was slowly killing him. He missed seeing her. He smiled in remembrance.

* * * * *

When he found out that he had to take the bodies of his friends back to the states for burial, Tonks had been so sure he'd never come back to her. Why would he want to? He was a soldier. Soldiers did as they were told. 

He would leave her, and not look back at all.

Black was a suitable color for her hair.

* * * * *

Graham kept his face completely controlled as his spoke to his commanders. They didn't understand why he was being so secrative about _who_ had actually held him hostage. He had never understood what Riley had been hinting at all those years ago. That sometimes, because of the person at the core of it, you couldn't be all about the mission. 

Some things were more important than the mission.

He walked out the door when they were finished. His hand went to loosen the tie around his throat as he paused in front of the door where Riley and Sam's bodies were. Then he walked out into the sunlight.

* * * * *

Tonks watched as the rain streaked her windows. It had started up an hour ago, and showed no signs of stopping. She sniffled a few times, her eyes red from crying. Her cheeks were still damp from the tears.

There was soft knock at her door. She brushed the tears from her eyes and made the redness disappear from under her eyes. Plastering a fake grin on her face, she yanked the door open.

And faltered as she looked up into the one face she was _sure _she'd never see again.

Graham gave her a weird look before pulling her to him. He caught her mouth and gave her the soundest kiss she'd ever had. Time seemed to stand still, and she caught on to his shirt front, sure she'd stop breathing and fall over dead if she didn't grab onto him.

When he finally broke the kiss, she let go, falling back a little. But his arms surrounded her, pulling her close. He smiled at her bewildered look.

"But - I thought. . . .you're company or military. . . you had to go . . .what are you _doing_ here?" She said, breathlessly.

"Shh. Does it matter?" He asked softly.

She shook her head fiercely. Tears reached the surface of her eyes as she smiled up at him. He smiled back at her. He still had that funny look on his face.

"What is it?" She asked nervously. Graham caught a strand of her black hair in his fingers.

"Didn't I tell you I _liked_ your wild hair?" He grinned as the strand changed to a bright violet in his fingers.

A/N 2: Together now: Awww. Total fluff that gets permanently finished in the next installment. How'd I do?


	4. Til I Get Over You

A/N: Tiny tear, it's the last part of my Graham/Tonks story (huge sigh) SO! What's left to say in this little story that I just love to pieces (not that I don't love all my fics)? Oh. . . 

There might be a new G/T story (not a sequel to this one though, cuz this is wrapped up and over.) working it's way in my story. (as if I'm not insane with all of my wips as it is.) Hope you enjoy my little pairing that no one thought of before me. Sigh. Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, who really ending up making this story more than just a one shot.

**__**

'Til I Get Over You

The sun beat down on her skin, warming it. She pushed herself up. Today was the day. Today was the day she told the Order about him. The day that would result in him leaving forever. Because she knew he couldn't leave the military, not and be happy. And most certainly not for her. Nymphandora Tonks smiled sadly. It had been nearly two weeks of blissful joy.

Which obviously meant they were doomed.

She sighed softly. The bed shifted beside her, and a hand snaked it's way around her waist. She gave a short shriek as he pulled her closer to him. He trailed kisses down the column of her throat. She giggled at him.

"Graham. . . you're going to have to stop that eventually, you know." She whispered.

"Well, you know us soldiers have incredible stamina. I could keep this up all day." He said against her throat.

"Graham. . . "

"Nymphandora."

"C'mon. I told you I have to meet my team leader today." She murmured, turning in to face him. "You can come, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The team wants to check up on you." 

"Then I think I should come with you." He smiled at her. It broke her heart to see that smile.

He hadn't told her yet what had happened at the base. He was waiting. What for, he didn't really know. 

He relaxed his grip when he felt her pull away. Then he caught her mouth in a kiss. And they both hoped for the best.

* * * * *

"You're thick, if you think he won't turn you over to his GI pals. You'll be experimented on like some beast." Snape screeched.

"It's not like -" She protested.

"I have to agree with him on this, Tonks." Lupin said.

"You can't be serious, Remus!"

"This man was tortured by Voldemort for nearly three weeks. He's _capable _of anything!" Molly Weasley shook her head.

"You don't know him, Molly! Graham isn't capable of that -"

"You've only known about him for a few weeks. How can you really know what he's capable of or not." Albus said softly.

Hot tears jumped to her eyes. She held her head down. They didn't know him. They didn't know him at all. Her voice was uncharacteristically low when she spoke.

"If he were a normal man, would any of this mattered?"

"None of us are normal, Tonks. We're wizards." Charlie Weasley pointed out.

"If he were a _wizard, _a muggle, or anything else, would it matter?" She demanded.

Molly Weasley looked at her with the deepest of motherly concerns on her face.

"You don't imagine yourself in love with him, do you Tonks?"

She kept her head down. How could she say that she did, after such a short time? So she didn't answer her.

"You stupid cow! Have you learned _nothing_?" Snape snapped at her. "Falling for some - -some - thick necked imbecile -" Her hand connected firmly with his cheek.

"He's a man Snape. More of one than you'll ever be." She muttered.

"You must make a choice, Tonks. None of us are trying to be mean or hurtful." Remus pointed out.

* * * * * 

Graham had been waiting on the bench for an hour. She had told him she'd only be a little while. Now he was getting antsy. Something was wrong.

She gave him a soft smile when she came over to him. Something was definately wrong. She was quiet. She looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"What's wrong, Tonks?" He tried to pull her into his arms, to comfort her. She shied away.

"Nothing. We should go -"

"Tonks?" She closed her eyes. And let him pull her into his embrace.

"This. Everything." She said against his shoulder.

"What?"

She pulled away. Her heart was hurting from all of this. She smiled up at him through her tears. 

"You're going to go back. You're going to go back and forget I exist. Your people won't let me be with you, and mine won't either."

"People?"

"The Order and your Soldier men."

"Tonks -"

"No, hear me out! I - I can't do this. They are going to erase me from your memory! But I'll be stuck knowing how much I've loved you for the rest of my live. You'll go on, meet some muggle girl, have muggle children and lead a pretty normal life. I'll - Can't you see how this can only end badly?"

"Tonks - I don't have any people. And I'm not going anywhere." He said. "And I could never forget you."

Tonks stared at him for several seconds. Then blinked.

"What?"

"I quit the army. Honorably discharged. That and I said I didn't know where I was for those weeks I was at St. Mungo's, with you."

"You quit?" She asked, disbelieving. "Why?"

"Because I found something so much more important to me. I nearly died in that dungeon, Nymph. But then, when I was sure I was going to, an angel found me. She saved me. And I fell in love with her. My angel with the green hair." He tugged lightly on a strand of violet hair.

Tears sprang into her eyes, as she gazed up into his face. He pulled her closer to him. And then she remembered.

"Graham. . . they - they think you'll hurt me. That none of this is real. But they don't know you. What kind of man you are."

"I would never hurt you. I'll love you until the stars drop from the sky, until the oceans dry up, and magic stops working in the world."

"Graham. . ."

"Tonks, I can't let them come between us. I won't, because we're something greater than normal."

"Tonks?" A voice called from the street.

She turned to see the group of them out on the street behind her. Remus smiled sadly at her. Her hand clutched Graham's. She smiled at her old friends. Then turned and led Graham away from them. Molly's jaw dropped. She looked at Dumbledore, getting ready to raise her wand. Remus clamped his hand on hers.

"She made the right choice, Molly. The one she needed to make." He said softly.

"We could all use a little joy in our lives after such hardships." Dumbledore said, turning away as he caught the last glimpse of Tonks.

* * * * *

__

Into the Heavens

The stars still hang in the night sky. The tide of the oceans are still as strong. Magic still touches the lives of all. And they still remain true to each other. For where can one heart go, when the other is not present? She pulled him out of hell, and together they discovered heaven.

__

~*~ the end ~*~


End file.
